Rewriting the Rules
by wolfmusic218
Summary: Three weeks is a long time to be away from the one person who makes you feel…everything.


**Title:** Rewriting the Rules

**Author:** wolfmusic218

**Summary: **Three weeks is a long time to be away from the one person who makes you feel…everything.

**Author's notes:**

Set a few weeks after "Learning the Rules". It would be helpful to read it to know what's going on here, but it's not necessary. If you're looking for angst, I apologize in advance. This was a VDay challenge from Jessa4865 that took on a life of its own. Insulin might be required.

Speaking of: thanks to Jessa4865 for continuing to share her obsession with me and for reminding me that I constantly overthink _everything_. And for letting me vent.

This is also for Laurie, for putting up with me (and my issues) for years and for the 40 minutes of PoI talk every few days on my ride home from work. You are, and have always been, the absolute best.

########################################################################

"_God, I hate Mondays." _

Jocelyn Carter swore that had been her mantra for the past 10 years her son had been in school. Taylor, although a very good student, was a typical high schooler. He did everything in his power to avoid getting up on Mondays.

"Taylor, I'm not kidding! Get up and get in the shower! You're not going to be late again!"

From down the hall, Carter heard him shuffle into the bathroom and lock the door. She smiled. She loved her son more than anything in the world, but he could try the patience of a saint sometimes. He needed his attitude adjusted occasionally too, but all in all, he was a good kid. She'd gotten very lucky.

She busied herself in the kitchen, getting her coffee ready and putting a lunch together for Taylor when her phone rang. She pulled the phone from her purse only to find it wasn't the one ringing.

Carter couldn't keep the smile from her face when she answered the phone Reese had given her.

"Good morning, John."

"Mmm…good morning."

She could hear the sleep still in his voice and wanted nothing more than to curl up next to him and watch him wake up like she had done a few weeks ago.

She had lain in bed watching him for at least an hour, tracing his features, hesitant to wake him. They hadn't been asleep for long. The night had been frenzied at first, but they'd slowed the pace and had spent the rest of their time enjoying the slow discovery of each other. She couldn't believe they'd made it to that place and how easy it had been for them. No questioning, just acceptance. He was slow to wake that morning, but when he had, a smile had crept across his face as he looked at her. He hadn't said a word, just gathered her up in his arms and rolled onto his back, with her draped over him. John had kissed her softly and deeply, his hands caressing over her naked back to her rear. He'd lifted her then and entered her with one slow thrust. She'd been late for work because they couldn't seem to get their fill of each other. She still blushed a little thinking about it

It had been an amazing morning.

It had also been three _very_ long weeks ago. Apparently, making love to John Reese was addicting and she was going through withdrawal.

"Jos? You there?" She knew that voice, the smile in it. He knew where her head was and she also knew he was going to make it difficult on her.

"You sound sleepy. Early morning for you?" She slid Taylor's sandwich and drink into his lunch sack, tossing in a couple dollars for "extras".

"No, actually, I just woke up. Didn't sleep well." Carter could hear him shifting in the bed, adjusting the phone, and tried unsuccessfully to keep the image of him in tangled sheets from her mind.

"I'm sorry. Too much caffeine?" She knew she was reaching.

"I wish it were as simple as that."

"Yeah? You should start working out, you'd sleep better." She knew, as soon as the words left her mouth, it was the wrong thing to say. She closed her eyes, anticipating.

"It's amazing how in-tune we are with each other, Jos. I was having the very same thought."

"Really, now. I'll just bet." She knew he wasn't just going to let it go. She could just _feel_ him waiting to drop it on her.

"Mmhmm. Was just laying here in this big bed, all alone, thinking that very thought. You know, how I could use a workout, maybe a personal trainer. Know anyone willing to give me a workout?"

She closed her eyes. He was trying to kill her, she was sure of it. "John, I…"

"I miss you, Jos." His voice was soft, unsure. "It's been three weeks. We need to find some time to be in the same room. I don't care what we do, I just want…" His voice trailed off.

"What, John?" The lump in her throat grew a little larger at the sound of his voice. He sounded so unlike the confident man she was quickly falling for.

"I just want…to be with you. I want to be able to touch you without thinking about how it will look. I want to see that crooked grin you use when you're trying not to laugh at me. I want to be able to take you out somewhere and hold your hand. Jesus, Jos, I even want to watch you roll your eyes at me. I just want to be _normal_ with you."

She heard him take a deep breath and knew at that instant how hard admitting that had been for him. He was not an open book by any means, but he was trying with her. It made her fall just a little more.

"God, John, I want that. I - I miss you too. I keep thinking about that morning. And the night _before_ that morning. It was so easy for us. I want to explore the rest of this with you. You have no idea." Her voice had dropped to a whisper and she felt silly, but it was so intimate, the conversation they were having.

He let out a short laugh. "Oh, I think I do. I'm not going to be responsible for my actions if I can't touch you for another three weeks."

"It won't be that long, I pro…"

"Mom!"

"Shit, Jos, you didn't tell me Taylor was there; I'm sorry." Carter heard the concern in his voice. They hadn't touched on what they were going to tell her son, if anything. Of course, they hadn't talked a whole lot that night and hadn't had many chances since.

"Hang on, John. He's just heading out for school." She covered the mouthpiece of the cell.

"Mom, can I have some money? Tomorrow's Valentine's Day; I want to pick up something for Erica."

Carter smiled at her 15-going-on-30 year old son. "What are you planning on getting for her? Not a ring, I hope."

He rolled his eyes at her and then they landed on her face.

"You OK, Mom? You look a little flushed. You getting sick?" He put his hand out to feel her forehead.

She heard Reese cough out a laugh on the other end. She was going to hurt him.

"I'm fine, baby. Hang on just a second and we'll discuss your financial situation." She turned away from Taylor and adopted her cop persona as best as she could.

"Mr. Reese, let me call you back in a few minutes, will you? I have a few things to handle here and we'll get back to our conversation."

"I look forward to it. And Carter? Don't go cheap on the kid…let him spoil his girlfriend, huh?"

She smiled into the phone. "I'll keep that in mind. I'll talk to you soon."

######################################################################

As soon as she walked into the squadroom the next morning, Carter knew something was up. Heads kept turning towards her, pointing, whispering as she walked towards her desk. She stopped feet from it and just stared. Sitting in her chair was a huge, white, stuffed bear holding a big red heart in its hands that read, "Be Mine" in bright pink cursive letters.

She covered her mouth to keep from laughing. Only one person would have done this. She hoped.

As she moved around her desk, she spotted the rose in the center of her calendar with a note attached.

Carter scanned the office to check for prying eyes before opening the envelope. She pulled out a plain white card and held it to her chest. If it was a joke from a co-worker….

Glancing down at it, she saw the card had a note in a fluid black scrawl:

_Valentine's Day…_

_It's not just for 15 year olds anymore. _

_Have dinner with me - tonight._

No name, but she got the reference. She couldn't help the smile that graced her face. They could do this. Somehow.

"So, who's the bear from?"

Carter jumped at Fusco's voice and turned, slipping the card into the pocket of her coat. "It's from a friend."

Fusco looked at her skeptically. "A friend, huh? The rose too? Looks like a little more than a friend."

"It's just a friend, Fusco. Besides, what business is it of yours?"

He moved back towards his desk, waving his hand in the air, "It's not. Not really. I just want to make sure my partner doesn't have a stalker."

Carter sighed. "I don't have a stalker, Fusco. I have…" she smiled "…a friend."

She watched his eyebrows shoot up. "Anyone I know?"

At that, she laughed out loud. "I really don't think so."

##################################################################

John Reese had spent a majority of his life taking orders, following someone else's plans. It was a rare moment in his life when he felt the freedom of making his own plans, throwing caution to the wind and taking a chance on something or someone.

It was this moment.

He stood outside the one place he really, really shouldn't be: the precinct where Carter worked, leaning against the wall right near the front doors.

It was insane, really. But it was also brilliant. Hiding in plain sight. He doubted even Finch would recognize him today.

He wasn't in his usual suit and coat. He looked like an everyman. Faded jeans, workboots, sweatshirt, and leather jacket. He looked and felt…free. He knew it wasn't the clothing; it was why he was here. He had to see her, talk to her. It had been so long since he'd connected with someone the way he'd connected with Carter. He smiled at the double entendre. Oh, they'd connected alright. Now he wanted more. He wanted to see if she felt the same need to see him that he had for her.

He checked his watch. In twenty minutes, give or take, he'd find out.

########################################################

He sensed her before he saw her. She walked right by him without a glance in his direction. Oh yeah, he smiled, she was going to kick his ass. He was looking forward to it.

Reese followed her down the stairs and kept a short distance between them until they got around the corner. He quickened his pace a little until he was just a few steps behind her. He scanned the area to make sure no one was around, then grabbed her arm and pulled her around until her back was against the bricks of the building. He got a little thrill when her arms came up to defend herself against her assailant. He threw off the hood of his sweatshirt just before grasping her wrists in his hands. He raised them against the wall and pressed his body against hers.

Her wide eyes flew to his just as his mouth crashed against hers. After a few moments of battling for control, Reese let go of her wrists and took hold of her face, slowing the pace of the kiss to something a little less frantic. He knew he had her when she ran her hands down his arms and then back up over his shoulders, running her fingers through the short hair at the back of his head, angling her head to reach him better.

When he finally pulled back, her eyes were closed, her lips wet. She was beautiful. He nipped at her again and then leaned his forehead against hers.

"Just a friend, huh?"

When she came to her senses and caught her breath, she hit him hard in the chest. "Do you have any idea how crazy this is, Reese? How close you came to getting shot?"

He huffed out a short laugh as he rubbed where she had just hit him. "Yeah, but it was worth it to see your face. I'm sorry if I scared you."

Carter ran her hands over his chest, feeling his breath still coming fast. "Whatever. You didn't scare me; I'm armed."

He cocked is head at her, his mouth quirking up.

She cupped his cheek in her hand. "You could have just called me, you know, asked me to meet you somewhere."

He kissed her palm. "Yes, I know that, Carter. I wanted to see you. Wanted to surprise you. Do this…." He grasped her hand in his, entwining their fingers, and pulled her gently away from the building. "Besides, we have plans."

"Is this even a good idea, John?" She glanced around, keeping an eye open for anyone who might be paying too close attention to them. "Plans, what plans?"

He gave her a look. "Dinner. We're having dinner. Together. In the same damn room. I'm sick of waiting."

"John, stop….wait." She pulled on his hand, slowing his movement.

He let out an exasperated sigh. "What, Jos? Aren't you sick of this?" He took both her hands in his, brought them to his mouth. "I just want to spend some time with you. Just the two of us. No cops, no Finch."

Carter ran her thumb over his bottom lip. "I want that too."

"Then what's the problem?"

She glanced around again and then back up at him. "You mean besides the fact that, technically, you're dead…except for those few CIA agents to whom you're _not_… and who have been following me around waiting to catch you, because they're _sure_ I'm harboring you somewhere?"

Reese smiled at her, took her hands and wrapped them around his waist, holding them behind him, pulling her flush against him. "Oh yeah, those guys."

"John, this is serious."

He couldn't help himself; he leaned in and kissed her quickly. "Trust me, Jos, I know it is. I would never even consider doing this unless I knew for a fact that said agents were somewhere in Southern Florida right now."

"Southern…"

He laughed. "Yeah. It seems Snow got a message from his handler telling him there was a John Reese sighting somewhere near Delray Beach."

Carter just glared at him.

"It wasn't my idea. You're mad?" He still couldn't keep the smile from his face. He hadn't felt this light in ages.

"Mad, no, I'm not mad; I'm confused. It wasn't your idea?"

John pulled her hands from behind him and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, holding her hand in his. "One word: Finch".

Carter whipped her head around to look at him. "Are you serious?"

He nodded as he led her out to the sidewalk. "Yeah. I don't think we were as discreet as we thought we were. He heard one of our conversations, or at least part of it, a few nights ago."

She stopped walking. "No. Not the…."

John burst out laughing and nodded. "Oh yeah."

He watched as Carter covered her face with her hand. "Oh God."

He turned to her and grasped her hand. "Hey, I don't know what he heard; just that he heard us talking. You know Finch; he's not going to give any details, especially if he's embarrassed. It was his suggestion, however, that he…how did he put it… 'send our friends on a little vacation.' It was his way of giving us some time, of giving us a sort of tentative approval. We won't have a lot of time, because they'll eventually figure it out, but let's try not to look a gift horse in the mouth, OK?"

Carter still couldn't fathom that Finch had set this up, more or less. "John…Finch can't stand me."

He started walking down the sidewalk again, her hand in his. It was a feeling he could get used to. Quickly. "It's not that he doesn't like you. He does, sort of. He just doesn't trust you, not like I do. He doesn't trust _anyone_. But, he's now _very_ aware that you…" he glanced over at her "mean a lot to me."

Carter ducked her head and grinned, peering at him through her hair. "Yeah?"

He stopped so abruptly she didn't realize it until her arm pulled back where he had stopped. John walked up until he was standing right in front of her. He drew her towards him, taking her face in his hands. He kissed her softly, watching her. "Yeah."

He paused and she could practically hear the wheels in his head turning. "Before we go any further, you need to know something."

She raised her eyebrows at him, waiting for him to continue.

"It's been years since I've done this, Carter. I'm going to be rusty."

She smiled at him and ran her hands over his hips. "Didn't feel rusty to me. In fact, I'd be willing to swear that you knew _exactly_ what you were doing. Every single time." She leaned up and kissed his Adam's apple.

His quick intake of breath made her smile against his neck. His hands wrapped around her waist. "Jesus, Jos, quit that; I can't even _think_ when you do that. And that's not what I meant."

She kissed his chin quickly and then wiped the lipstick off with her thumb. "I know what you meant. Stop thinking so much. We're good."

He looked down at her, a smile in his eyes. "We're good, huh? Does that mean you might actually want to give this thing with me a try?"

He could see it…a snarky comment was at the tip of her tongue, but again, she surprised him with a soft voice. "Yes. I'd like that."

Reese leaned down and kissed her slowly. "Good."

She couldn't resist, "But we really do need to work on that whole 'guys trying to kill you' thing. I won't stand for it and I'm a real bitch if I don't get my way."

The laugh came from deep in his gut. "Noted, Carter."

############################################################

Reese opened the door to his apartment and ushered Carter in. They were both laughing, shaking the rain out of their hair. When he turned around, she was still bent over, her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath.

He lost his.

"Carter." He didn't even recognize his own voice.

She turned her head to look at him, the smile still on her face. "Hmmm?" What she saw made her smile even harder. "You like what you see, John?" She shook her ass at him, her eyes traced his body from top to bottom.

"You know I do." He walked slowly towards her, his fists clenching and unclenching. "It's been a long three weeks, Jos."

She stood and turned to him, nodding slowly. "It has." She leaned back against the couch.

He stopped right in front of her, just watching her. "I had plans for when we got back here. Planned to cook for you, we'd have a few drinks, do some talking, then I was going to carry you to bed and make love to you until you couldn't move."

He watched her swallow, take in his words. "And now?"

Reese reached up and popped the first button on her blouse. "I'm not hungry right now. We did snack while we were out."

Carter's hands landed on his belt buckle, pulling him to her, unhooking it as she went. "We did. And you know, I don't really need any alcohol tonight. Want to keep my head." Her eyes never left his.

His mouth quirked up, appreciating that she was playing the game with him. "And I'm pretty sure we talked more today than we ever have." Two more buttons down. "I think we established a few things about this relationship, don't you?"

Another button down and Reese's hands slid into her shirt, pushing it off her shoulders, leaving her clad only in her bra and pants.

"I think you're right; we figured out a lot today." She popped the snap on his jeans, running the back of her hand over him. "Now didn't you say something about us making love until we couldn't move? I could be mistaken…but I don't think I am."

Reese slipped his fingers under the straps of her bra, pulling them down. "Actually, I think you misunderstood me, Carter." He leaned forward and kissed her shoulder where his hand had been.

She caught her breath and her eyes closed as his hands landed softly on her breasts, his thumbs running over her peaked nipples.

Her arms wrapped around his neck, pressing them together. "Hmm…how could I have misunderstood that? You were pretty clear."

She could feel his hands, but couldn't open her eyes as they moved from her breasts to her stomach, to the button of her pants. She felt him slip the button, and slide her pants down her legs. She stepped out of them and then…. nothing. His hands were still on her legs, but he wasn't moving.

Her eyes opened and looked down to see him looking at her. He was on his knees in front of her. He ran his hands up the back of her legs, but didn't move otherwise.

"I think my exact words were 'I was going to carry you to bed and make love to you until _you _couldn't move'". His lips landed right above her belly button. "I have every intention of following through on that."

Carter ran her hands through his hair as his mouth worked its way up her stomach. His hands slid up her legs to her ass and squeezed it gently.

"Have I mentioned how much I love your ass, Carter?"

It made her laugh. She never ceased to be amazed that this man, as dark and dangerous as he was with other people, could be so open and fun with her.

"I love your laugh too…I love _making_ you laugh." His mouth trailed up between her breasts, her hands still in his hair.

She felt his smile against her skin as his mouth brushed over her covered nipple. "I'm fond of this part of your landscape too." He reached back and popped the closure on her bra. "But, honestly, I'd much rather have them in their natural setting." He pulled the offending garment off her arms and grinned up at her as he tossed it behind him.

She couldn't help it, she laughed again. She had no words for him. She just knew what she felt. She wanted to be the one who always made him smile, always kept him happy. The realization hit her hard. Always. She stumbled a little, felt him grip her a little tighter. Always.

"John."

He glanced up at her, leaning his chin between her breasts, his arms still wrapped around her. "Hmm?"

He saw it the second he looked at her. It would have been impossible to miss.

Reese stood immediately and wrapped her in his arms. "I know, Jos….I know." He kissed her hair, her face, her mouth. "I know."

She buried her face in his chest, her arms around him. "I'm sorry, John."

He leaned back, his hand grasping her chin, forcing her to look at him. "You're sorry? God, Carter, don't be sorry. You'll kill me if you're sorry."

She kissed his chest right over his heart, fanned her fingers over his ribcage. "Not for that, never for that. For my really crappy timing." She felt the breath leave him.

And then he took a deep one. "Look at me."

She hesitated at first, but looked up into the blue she knew so well. He looked so serious and it made her a little nervous, but she knew deep down he wouldn't hurt her.

"We're going to have our night. I'm going to get reacquainted with every inch of you tonight. Hopefully more than once. In the morning, I'm going to make you breakfast while you're still waking up. Sometime between the eggs and coffee, I'm going to take your face in my hands and tell you how much I love you. But it's not going to happen tonight, and especially not while you're standing in my living room half naked."

He gave her a smile and kissed her nose, ran his hand over her back as she pressed close to him.

Carter pulled back, wiped her eyes, offered him a watery smile. "What, you don't like my attire?"

Reese pulled his shirt over his head, his eyes taking on a predatory look, his grin just a little crooked. "Oh, I like it. But you still have too much on."

"Really now…says the man still wearing his pants and boots. You want the rest of this off, you'll have to give something."

He threw his shirt at her.

When she pulled it off her face, she was laughing and he was right in front of her pulling off one of his boots. He had the most amazing smile on his face she'd ever seen.

"Hey…I'm going to need help with these pants." He winked at her and dropped the other boot at her feet.

Carter grabbed hold of his belt, pulling him towards her. "If you'll follow me, Mr. Reese, I'd be happy to help you with that."


End file.
